


Arthur and Merlin make a ‘movie’

by winterstorrm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/pseuds/winterstorrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets fired and goes to Arthur Pendragon for legal representation; whereby boundaries are definitely overstepped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur and Merlin make a ‘movie’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting old fic to AO3. This one is from 2010 and was never beta read.

“Mr Pendragon, Mr Emrys is here to see you.”

“Thank you Freya, send him in please.” Arthur replaced the handset and checked his blond hair in the mirror one more time before shoving it into his top drawer and arranging himself in his chair so as to look authoritative and confident. Why was he nervous to be facing Merlin fucking Emrys, when he has absolutely no qualms about standing up in front of a court room full of people and arguing his case?

The door opened and Merlin Emrys almost stumbled in, closing the door behind him with a soft click and seeing Arthur behind his solid oak desk with the city of London backdrop behind him, swallowed nervously as he hesitated.

 _Fuck_ this boy was divine. He was skinny, with pale skin, dark blue eyes and his hair was a shaggy mop. Arthur’s breath hitched and he felt his pulse quicken as Merlin fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt that just about met with the waistband of his low slung black skinny jeans – Arthur could only have to hook his thumb in one of those belt loops and-

Arthur’s reasons for his unwelcome nervousness came rushing back to him, making a beeline for his cock. He’d thought – _hoped_ – that maybe this ridiculous attraction he’d felt the one and only other time he had met the young man before him might have been a fluke. Wrong again.

Arthur gestured towards one of the two chairs placed opposite his desk and indicated for Merlin to sit. Shifting himself uncomfortably in his seat as his trousers became a little snugger he offered Merlin a forced smile.

“Thank you for seeing me, Mr Pendragon,” said Merlin quietly, nibbling anxiously on his lower lip, drawing Arthur’s attention there before he suppressed a groan and looked away, pretending to read the short brief about Merlin’s case on the desk in front of him as though it was all new and he hadn’t already read it at least five times already that morning. “I know I was, er, less than polite to you last time we met, and I’m sorry if I caused any offence.” The apology stumbled off his tongue, a faint blush crept across his cheeks – such perfectly sculpted cheekbones – and he shrugged slightly, looking at his hands rather than at Arthur.

“I can barely recall the meeting, don’t let it worry you,” lied Arthur glibly, studying Merlin’s face for a reaction, which he found when the subject of his observation flinched. “And please call me Arthur.”

“Nevertheless, I was rude and I apologise.” Deep blue eyes watched him with a glint of challenge in their depths.

Yes, it was fair to say that their first encounter was less than friendly; in fact it had been downright hostile. Arthur had gone to visit his father for the evening at his flat in Kensington as he often did in the week when he had a spare few hours, and on that particular occasion he had parked his car on the street as it was less hassle than trying to get into the building car park which had more security than Buckingham Palace. He had been reversing into the tight spot and had failed to see the scooter parked there – long story short, the scooter had come off a lot worse than Arthur’s car, but perhaps better than Arthur’s ego after the scooter’s owner – one Merlin Emrys – had heard the deafening crunch and had rushed downstairs. The end result of which was that apparently Arthur was – amongst a tirade of other insults – an arrogant prat.

The sight of the angry raven haired boy had turned Arthur on beyond belief, and as he’d borne the stream of abuse flowing his way, he’d been struck dumb by the beauty of him; which was odd because he was nothing like Arthur’s type, which tended to be, mostly, women.

Worse yet, it transpired Merlin was the beloved nephew of his father’s best friend Gaius; the young man having just moved to London from Cornwall and was accompanying Gaius to dinner with Uther to discuss the possibility of Merlin doing some work for him. The following two or so hours had resulted in an uncomfortable dining experience for Arthur, in more ways than one, as Merlin had simmered quietly over his meal, studiously ignoring Arthur and answering his father’s questions stiltedly.

That had been three months ago. Arthur had sent Merlin a cheque easily large enough to replace two scooters, and had received more than half of it back with a terse note and a copy of the invoice. They had had no contact since, despite Arthur having frequented the Starbucks opposite the gallery he knew Merlin worked in once or thrice, until Uther had asked Arthur to help Merlin out with a small legal matter; Arthur had argued he was not an employment lawyer, but in the end Uther had won, and Arthur couldn’t deny to himself that the real reason he had caved so quickly was because some part of him wanted to see Merlin again.

So here they were. Merlin apologising; Arthur lying. 

“Before we start, I have to tell you that I always record meetings with clients to ensure nothing is missed out and everything we discuss is documented on case we need to refer to it later.” Arthur indicated a small video camera in the corner of the office. “Of course, it is your right to refuse, and I will stop the recording at any time should you request it. Have you any questions?”

“Uhm, no - thank you.”

“Right then, how about you tell me what happened in the lead up to your getting fired? I have all the copies of the employment contracts here.” Arthur shuffled the papers on his desk to give his hands something to do, because they were itching to reach across the table and trace the line of Merlin’s cheekbones.

“Well, I’d been working there – at the art gallery – for a couple of months I suppose, and my boss Kanan had always been fine with me and was even promising to exhibit some of my work in a couple of months when there was a slot coming up – I paint portraits,” he paused and stopped to pour himself a glass of water from the jug on the desk, taking a sip and running his tongue along the seal of his lips, drawing Arthur back under this spell. “Anyway, last week I was in the store room unpacking a new delivery of the take-away art when he came up behind me, slid his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.” He stopped again, with a tiny shudder, and took another sip of water before placing it on the desk in front of him.

“Go on,” encouraged Arthur, ignoring the sharp stab of jealousy in his stomach as his mind began to plot out potential scenarios. Sitting slightly forward in his chair he waited to hear what had happened. Had Merlin had sex with his boss and things had gotten awkward? That happened a lot in these employment cases...

“Uh, he shoved his hand down the front of my trousers and grabbed my... _you know_.” Merlin reddened at the memory. 

“To clarify for the recording - he touched your penis?” Was it wrong that Arthur was thinking this Kanan was a lucky man? His eyes, against his will, focussed on Merlin’s crotch, renewing the interest in his own corresponding area. What that fuck was _wrong_ with him? He hadn’t felt like this since his early teens.

Merlin misunderstood Arthur’s direction of gaze, “I wasn’t wearing _these_ jeans – wish I had been, he’d never have got his hand down these-” Arthur’s stomach twisted with desire, was willing to bet _he_ could get _his_ hand down there. 

Arthur casually sat on his hands. “Could you clarify for the tape whether or not he touched your penis?”

“Oh – er – yes, he wrapped his hand around it – _he wrapped his hand around my penis_ ,” Merlin raised his voice for the last part and Arthur stifled a smirk. This might be a really traumatic experience for Merlin; it wouldn’t do to laugh in the face of it.

“Then what happened?” It seemed the odds were not in favour of Kanan getting any further into young Merlin’s pants if the expression of disdain on his face was anything to go by.

“I’d kind of frozen in shock. He must have taken that as encouragement because he told me then that he’d been thinking about, erm, fucking me since he first saw me. He said seeing me bent over that packing box had been the final straw.” 

Arthur had to have some sympathy for the unfortunate Kanan; he was having trouble controlling a similar urge himself regarding Merlin and... _stop it, control yourself_. “What was your reaction to that?”

“I shoved him off me, trying to be polite about it, told him he wasn’t my type. He said he was everyone’s type and I said not mine, I told him I preferred-” Arthur was treated to another nervous licking of Merlin’s lips and the dark blue eyes fixed on Arthur’s.

Arthur inched forward again, and proceeded to drown in the pools of blue regarding him with utter sincerity, still very aware of the hardness between his thighs that was going nowhere with Merlin sitting opposite him talking about sex. Heck, even if the conversation was about rotten vegetables Arthur knew he would still be rock hard. He wanted to throw the boy over his desk and fuck him so hard he’d never want anyone else.

“Mr - Arthur, are you alright?” Merlin asked, knocking Arthur out of his erotic daydream.

“Yes, yes – sorry about that. So what is your type?” Arthur was well aware that had no relevance to the case, that it was him wanting to know what Merlin’s type was, wondering what he would do if Merlin answered ‘blond lawyers’.

Merlin flushed and broke eye contact, standing up suddenly and walking to the spotless tinted glass window, and looking down the London street several floors below. 

“Merlin?” Arthur stood up and moved to stand beside Merlin, never gladder that the nature of his job necessitated that he wore a suit which would easily hide his arousal from the other man.

“Look at them all,” observe Merlin, still ignoring the question. “Always in a rush. It’s the total opposite of Cornwall.” He sighed sadly, closing his eyes.

Arthur unconsciously moved closer to Merlin, so close they were almost touching, watching him out of the corner of his eye, admiring the long dark eyelashes that fanned over his cheeks as he closed his eyes, the pouting pink lips and smooth pale skin that Arthur was aching to touch.

Considering he was physically unable to take his eyes off Merlin now that they were so close, he still managed to freeze in shock when Merlin turned, grabbed him on his upper arms and planted soft lips against Arthur’s.

At his lack of response Merlin recoiled, “I’m sorry! I thought-” he laughed bitterly, unable to meet Arthur’s eye. “ _You’re_ my type.” He spoke in an almost inaudible whisper, but the words woke Arthur up, and without another thought, he was kissing Merlin, pushing him back against the windowsill, grinding his aching erection into his thigh, framing his face with his hands and tracing his tongue over Merlin’s lips.

Merlin groaned and cupped Arthur’s arse, encouraging the contact as their cocks found each other through their clothing, rubbing together in a delicious friction.

“You...” breathed Arthur as he attacked Merlin’s neck with his teeth, biting down on the unblemished skin just above his collarbone, needing to mark him, to stake his claim. “...are so... _not_ my type.” He spoke the truth, yet clearly there was something about Merlin that triggered something within him. He felt feral, completely and utterly _alive_ ; completely lost in the moment.

He leant back a little, his eyes scanning Merlin’s face for any sign of doubt, and finding none, claimed his mouth again, and once granted entry, thoroughly exploring it, the feel of Merlin’s tongue duelling with his drawing him deeper.

Arthur didn’t know when his jacket had been discarded on the floor or who by, or when his shirt was lifted over his head and thrown to join it. All he knew was he and Merlin were kissing like they had an hour to live, Arthur having spun Merlin so he was the one backed against the wall and Arthur was the one in control – or at least he was when he still had a modicum of the stuff left; right now he was a slave to his cock.

Merlin’s hands found Arthur’s zipper, lowering it slowly, diving his hand inside and clamping it around his length, both of their moans drowned out by each other’s mouths as they kissed in earnest. Arthur toed off his shoes and socks as his trousers and boxers found their way to the growling pile of unnecessary clothing and he was too turned on to even care that he was naked at work _during work hours_ , with a _client_. There were definitely some ethical boundaries he had just overstepped, but as Merlin’s denim clad legs wrapped around his arse and his long fingers gripped his cock firmly, Arthur couldn’t for the hell of him think what those boundaries were.

The feel of the rough denim against his buttocks had another hotline direct to his arousal, and Arthur didn’t think he’d _ever_ been as hard as he was now. He vaguely noted that Merlin was still fully clothed, and that most certainly was _not_ how he wanted him. He gripped the bottom of the t-shirt that proclaimed ‘Ich Will’ across the chest and raised it over Merlin’s head, absently letting it fall to the floor, then moved to divulge him of his jeans, loving Merlin’s eagerness to assist by raising his hips forward and shimmying free, both of them wanting skin on skin contact _now_.

Merlin bent his head and circled Arthur’s nipples with his eager tongue, running questing hands down his chest, finding his way to his destination in slow teasing strokes. Two pairs of intense blue eyes clashed, causing Arthur to shiver at the desire he saw reflecting back at him. Grinning wickedly he dropped to his knees, his hands finding Merlin’s hipbones and grazing his thumbs over them.

He rained tiny kisses over Merlin’s abdomen, nuzzling lower into the dark curls nestle around his cock and inhaling Merlin’s fresh musky scent. Merlin whimpered and Arthur glanced up to see Merlin biting his lip to stop himself moaning. Licking his lips Arthur returned his attention to the long pink swollen cock in front of him as he flicked his tongue over the end, tasting Merlin’s precome as he swirled around the head and licked a path down the length.

Bringing his hands to Merlin’s arse in a swift caress, Arthur parted the cheeks gently and worked his forefinger around his hole. Stopping what he was doing he reached behind him and pulled a tub of hand cream out of the drawer, coating his fingers liberally. He slowly eased one finger inside Merlin, working both his hole and his cock as he took Merlin’s length deep, allowing him to arch forward and fuck his mouth a couple of times before leaning back and releasing him, earning a disappointed whine from the man above him.

“I want to be in you when you come,” he growled as a second finger joined the first, stretching and curling as Arthur sought the magic spot. 

“Holy mother of-!” Merlin writhed uncontrollably and broke his silence. Arthur repeated the motion, gently adding a third finger, resting his cheek against Merlin’s stomach, his tempting cock mere centimetres away, begging Arthur to taste it again. Resisting wasn’t easy, Arthur got to his feet and angled Merlin towards the desk, lifting him to perch on the edge he parted his thighs and moved between them as he swept down for another kiss, chest to chest, cocks bobbing together as they hungrily devoured each other, Arthur slowly lowering Merlin onto his back and fumbling in another drawer for the condoms he kept there, just in case.

“Are you ready?” he asked, smoothing on the condom and dipping fingers into the cream and rubbing it onto his erection.

Merlin, wide eyed, nodded. Arthur gripped him just above his knees, parting his thighs further, holding them apart as he nudged his cock at Merlin’s entrance. Merlin wriggled, and shifted forwards slightly, and that was all the encouragement Arthur needed to push inside the welcoming warmth, slowly until he was fully seated, intending to allow time to adjust but Merlin squirmed again, groaning, worrying a hole in his lower lip as he tried to keep to keep a lid on his excitement.

“OK?” managed Arthur.

“Fuck me _hard_ ,” replied Merlin, his temporary muteness abating. Arthur complied. Pulling back out he slammed back in with as much force as he could muster, the desk beneath protesting with an unexpected creak. Again and again he fucked into Merlin, never once breaking eye contact as he tried to hold back his impending release, determined the other should come first. Again and again the desk beneath then protested but neither noticed.

Arthur draped one of Merlin’s legs on his shoulder to free up his hand to clamp around his cock, working his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. He watched in amazement as Merlin slowly came undone, the tiny whimpers he was allowing himself increasing in volume to full on moans.

“Oh yesss, yes, oh God,” Merlin began to mutter between moans, his hand covering Arthur’s as he wanked him to the edge. “Aaaaaaghhhh!” 

Arthur felt Merlin’s orgasm before he saw the evidence of the pearly white come coating Merlin’s stomach in waves. Seeing that alone was enough to tip him over and he climaxed, hot pulses of sensation shooting through him as he thrust one last time, riding out the pleasure, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

His knees gave way beneath him and he pulled out of Merlin, falling to his knees with a contented sigh and resting his cheek against Merlin’s thigh as he struggled to regain his breathing.

Merlin was silent; raising himself up to rest on his elbows he ran a gentle hand through Arthur’s sweat soaked hair. Arthur kissed his thigh.

Finally, when Arthur could find the strength, he got to his feet, discarded the condom and started to get dressed. The phone, still on his desk but balanced precariously due to their recent activity, rang shrilly and Arthur automatically answered, feeling himself go bright red when Freya informed him in a matter of fact like manner that she had called maintenance to come and look at his creaky desk to make sure it was stable.

“Thank you, Freya,” he replied and hung up, determined not to lose his cool now it was obvious his PA had heard everything. He sighed; Freya was worth her weight in gold. “Come on,” he threw Merlin’s jeans and boxers at him.

Hurt flickered across Merlin’s face, “You’re throwing me out?”

Arthur would sooner jump out of the window, “No! I was thinking more along the lines of we’re both leaving and going back to mine where we can continue this.” He watched Merlin’s face with fascination as a giddy smile broke through the worried expression he’d been trying to hide.

Merlin pulled on his jeans and began to scout around for the rest of his clothes. “’Kay. Arthur?”

“Yeah?” 

“We’re doing this again, right? After today I mean.” The question was hesitant, and Merlin immediately hid behind the act of putting his t-shirt back on.

“For quite a long time I hope,” Arthur tipped Merlin’s chin when it re-emerged out of the t-shirt letting him see the sincerity in his eyes.

“Good, cos since we first met I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” Merlin was still grinning. “And I’d hate to think I’d sat through all those boring dinners with your father and Uncle Gaius once a week for the last three months for _nothing_ because you never showed up _once_! I could enter Mastermind with my new found, and unwanted, knowledge of European politics!”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, delighted at the revelation Merlin had been hoping to see him again as his lawyer’s instincts began to get suspicious. “Did your boss really come on to you or was that a ruse to get my attention?”

Merlin had the good grace to blush. “I might have exaggerated him smacking my arse as I unpacked that crate a teensy bit...” He shrugged not looking at all guilty. “I did get fired a couple of days later but that was because I forgot to lock the back door one night and a couple of chavs broke in and got drunk on the expensive champagne Kanan keeps for showings. My bad.” 

“So - my _boyfriend_ is a doley? I could keep you as my ‘mistress’ – hmmm, now there’s a thought...” He laughed as Merlin glared at him indignantly.

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.  
“So you, er, don’t mind that I lied?”

“Not when the result was what just happened.”

Merlin relaxed, then wriggled out of Arthur’s embrace. “You prat, you do realise we’ve just made a porno, don’t you?” He pointed at the camera in the corner with a smirk.

Arthur grinned, his cock twitching at the image of him and Merlin watching the tape together, merciful that the surveillance equipment was locked in his cabinet. 

“I’m glad you got fired, you idiot.”

“Me too.”

**-0-**


End file.
